


5+1 When Someone Took a Hit and When They Didn't Need To

by OctopusGuardian



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, They Aren't Hallucinations AU, Whump, they all have breakfast at the diner and it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusGuardian/pseuds/OctopusGuardian
Summary: 5 times when one of the five took a hit to protect their friends, and one time when they were finally all safe. Contains a bit of whump and love for each character, and a scene for them all to be badass fighting their demons.AU where the characters are all real and not a figment of Anthony's mind, and all of those witch trials and demons really did happen.
Relationships: Andrew and Taylor, Angela and Andrew, Daniel and Angela, John and Daniel, Taylor and John
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	5+1 When Someone Took a Hit and When They Didn't Need To

  1. Angela helps Andrew (Twisted Ankle)



Their footsteps pounded on the road as the trio ran as far from the bridge as they could. That water monster was still right on their tails, and although they had to leave Daniel and Taylor behind, their main concern was the demon chasing them.

Angela risked a glance behind her to see the chained-up figure gaining ground on the group.

“How is that thing so fast?” Andrew yelled from ahead of her.

“Keep going!” John shouted, and pointed into the woods. A dirt path led into the thicket, with a large sign off to the side.

_A graveyard. Great, just what we need._

The tombstones were cracked and jutted up from the ground randomly, and Angela had to watch where she was stepping to avoid tripping on the large rocks. She paid no mind to the names scattered on the stone; it didn’t matter who was buried there. If she wasn’t careful, she might end up six feet under where she stood.

The trees offered the best cover from the monster. The fog wove in and out between the bushes and low hanging branches and made it impossible to see through, and Angela used that to get out of sight. Andrew ran past her down the trail, in plain view of the demon steadily crawling down the path.

The chain wrapped around its body moved like it had a mind of its own, and seemed to defy the laws of physics. It shot out in the direction of Andrew, who stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the trail. He was unaware, still running down the path, trying to escape. Angela’s heart sank when she saw the chain whip around and go for his feet.

“Andrew, look out!” Angela yelled, and dove out from the protection of the trees in between Andrew and the chain.

The metal snapped around her ankle with such a force that she cried out from pain, and the chain squeezed tight before tugging Angela down to the ground. She crumpled and tried to break her fall with her hands, but most of her weight landed on her captive foot. Andrew ran up and grabbed her wrist before she could get dragged away.

The chain coiled and strained; it twitched as it tried to pull Angela closer towards the monster’s deformed body. Andrew held on tight as Angela tried untying the chain from around her leg. The chain was holding on tight, and Angela realized she would have to fight harder. She grabbed a rock and threw it at the beast, hitting it directly in its eye. It groaned in pain and clasped its one free hand over its eye.

The chain finally went slack, and Angela wasted no time in putting distance between her and the demon. Her ankle felt like it was on fire from the force of the chain and the way she had fallen awkwardly on her foot, but she kept running alongside Andrew. They made it to a large gate where John was waiting.

The pair stopped as Angela began to lose speed, hobbling on one foot. She leaned against the gate and lifted her foot gingerly, taking her shoe off. It looked swollen and black; just the motion of slightly moving it made her grimace in pain. Andrew knelt down to get a better look at it and frowned.

“That looks really bad. Do you think you’ll be able to walk?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It hurts a lot, but we’re going to have to keep moving with that thing still after us,” Angela moaned, putting her shoe back on.

A strained hiss from deep in the woods made them freeze. Chains rattled, and they knew they didn’t have a lot of time.

“Here, take my shoulder,” John offered, leaning towards her. She grabbed ahold and kept her bad foot raised, taking safe steps out of the graveyard.

“Thank you, by the way,” Andrew said, helping Angela’s other side. “For saving me. I didn’t even see that thing coming.”

Angela sighed and adjusted her glasses. “Well, I know you would do the same for me. Don’t ask me to do it again, though,” she said, and smiled.

Andrew grinned back. “Of course.”

  1. Andrew helps Taylor (Burned)



“Run!” John shouted, and they all went in a mad rush down the road. The burned beast staggered after them, lugging a huge wooden stake on its back. It kept pace with the four as they ran to the church, but Taylor’s foot caught on a pothole, sending her tumbling to the concrete.

“Shit!”

The freak was right on top of her already; its burned flesh emanating heat and making sweat roll down Taylor’s skin. It reached out a mangled hand to grab her, when Andrew came out of nowhere and tackled Taylor aside.

She rolled over and got to her knees, looking over to her left in surprise.

A scream ripped out of Andrew’s throat as the monster’s hand made contact with Andrew’s back and caught fire. His hoodie burned away and the fire went right at his skin, turning red and sending white hot pain coursing through his body. Hot tears escaped from Andrew’s eyes as he clawed at the road and tried to pull himself away from the monster, but it held on tight.

Taylor watched in horror, her stomach turning at the sight before anger took over.

“Hey!” She screamed. The demon turned its head deliberately towards her, and Taylor punched it right in the face.

The thing made a disgruntled noise and fell backwards, and Taylor grabbed Andrew under the armpits and heaved him upward.

“C’mon!”

The two stumbled towards the church and fell in through the doors. John and Daniel barricaded the entrance as Taylor slipped Andrew’s shirt off.

“Oh my god,” Taylor covered her mouth and tried not to cry at the sight. Andrew’s back had a large red handprint right in the middle, with white pus and blood seeping from the burn. The skin around it peeled, and Andrew moaned at the slightest touch of the fabric on his wound.

“Why did you do that?” Taylor whispered.

“I don’t know. I saw you on the ground and I just…” Andrew trailed off, letting out a shaky breath. Fresh tears rolled down his face as he took another deep breath.

“We need to put something on this now. I don’t know how to help burns without ice or water, but maybe we can find something in here,” Taylor stood up and looked around, checking the pews for anything that could help.

“I’d rather not have some moldy bandage or bacteria infested water on my burn, but thanks,” Andrew said. “I think as long as I don’t touch it and leave it open to the air I can survive.”

Taylor sat back down next to him and sighed. “Well, I’ll keep an eye on you then.”

  1. John helps Daniel (Stabbed)



The glass shattered instantly when the metal spike shot through the window, and the group unanimously decided then and there to get the hell out of the church.

The four shot out of the back door and down the pavement, once again on the road. A new monster greeted them outside, one with large metal spears sticking out of its body. It drug itself across the road towards the group, and they rushed in the other direction.

“Hide!”

Daniel slipped on the concrete and crawled behind a dumpster. He calmed his breath and peeked out from his spot. John was behind a dumpster nearby him, doubled over and coughing. He was clearly having trouble catching his breath, and Daniel looked on in horror to see the monster heading right in his direction.

“Hey!” He yelled, running in the sight of the beast. “Come and get me, you ugly bitch!”

The thing snarled at him and swung one of its spears at him. He sidestepped and kicked it in the side, keeping his distance. The thing made a lunge at him and tried to stab him, but Daniel grabbed the spear and wrestled with it.

The monster growled and pushed further. Daniel was having trouble keeping his grip on the spear; his hands were sweaty and scraped up from the last run in he had with Taylor’s demon. His grip slowly slid down the length of the pole, and the point crept further towards his chest. The beast seemed to grin at him and put more weight into the push. The point was a mere inch away from his body, and Daniel took a deep breath, anticipating the pain to come any minute.

John came up behind the demon and hit it over the head with a large rock, knocking it off Daniel. The spike swung wide away from his chest, slightly catching and ripping the edge of his shirt. Daniel let out his breath and got to his knees. John helped him up the rest of the way and the two started to run again.

The monster recovered quickly, getting to its feet and leaping after them. It cut through the fog after them and thrust its spear towards Daniel’s back. John shouldered Daniel out of its range and took the point through his right shoulder, gasping from the impact. It took all the air from his lungs, and just as quickly the demon ripped the weapon from his flesh, slinging blood across the road.

John fell onto his back and grabbed his shoulder, gritting his teeth. A strangled hiss made it past his lips, and Daniel wasted no time in kicking the monster in the mouth and grabbing John up from the ground.

Daniel pulled John by the arm, glancing behind them every couple of seconds. It seemed like they had lost the thing in the fog, but Daniel wasn’t taking any chances.

“Here, lean on that, there you go,” Daniel said, easing John towards a tree stump. He pointed to his shoulder. “Are we gonna need to bandage that?”

John didn’t respond, instead taking off his jacket to look at the wound. Blood was gushing from the cut, staining his shirt. A large rip through the fabric surrounded the red skin, and John grasped his arm as he felt the blood pooling on his front.

“Here, give me your tie,” Daniel said, and didn’t wait for a response as he undid the necktie and retied it over the open wound. Blood immediately soaked through the fabric, but the pressure stemmed the flow. John wiped sweat from his face and got to his feet, shaking.

“Take your time, professor,” Daniel said, grabbing his side to steady him.

“Th-thank you,” John stuttered, holding onto Daniel in return to hold himself up.

“You’re thanking me? You saved my ass back there, John! That thing almost killed me!” Daniel exclaimed, and John chuckled in response.

“Well, it almost got me too, so thank you.”

A loud distant scream interrupted them, and they paled at the sound.

“Taylor.”

  1. Daniel helps Angela (Strangled)



“Angela!”

The group walked out from behind their rock as Angela stepped through the fog.

John and Andrew were almost speechless, stammering about a sewer and how they had lost her, and Daniel just grinned.

“No-one messes with you.”

“For sure, you are one tough old lady,” Taylor added, and the group was finally back together again.

The next obstacle they came across was a short but steep cliff, which was a heck of a lot easier to deal with when compared with the rest of the night’s events. Daniel was the last one down but fell the rest of the way when a metal spear almost impaled his head.

“Run!”

The group was off again, running away for the umpteenth time that night. The fog seemed to come alive at the sight of another chase and rolled in as the group tore down the path through the woods.

“Slow down!”

“Guys, where are you?”

“Hey!”

Daniel stopped in his tracks, listening to his own breath. That thing could be anywhere, and he needed to find the others and get away as fast as possible.

“John, is that you?” A voice called out to the left of him.

“Hey!” He called out, and walked towards it.

Angela squinted through the fog, taking a second longer to recognize him without her glasses.

“Daniel! Where are the others?” She asked, looking around.

“I don’t know, they all ran off, and I can’t see anything in this fog,” he answered, then listened again for the others.

The steady scrape of metal met his ears, and he swore under his breath.

“I need to get out of here, that thing is coming for me,” he whispered, but Angela took his arm.

“I’m coming with you. Two against one is better odds. I got away from my double; I know you can too.”

Daniel nodded in response and took the lead, walking carefully out into the fog. Angela grabbed his shoulder for support, her ankle still injured from earlier. The ground gradually turned from stone to dirt, and the trees around them looked like people standing in the fog.

It was hard to tell whether they had gotten turned around or if they were making any progress. All the trees looked the same and they couldn’t find anyone else.

A shriek cut through their search, and Daniel met Angela’s eyes. That didn’t sound like his demon.

The drowned monster crawled out from some underbrush and went straight for Angela, using its one hand to grab at her injured leg. Angela yelled out in fear and Daniel kicked it away, pushing Angela behind him.

The chain uncoiled around its body and swayed in the air like a snake before striking. Daniel stepped in between again and tried to grab the chain out of the air.

The chain snaked around his outstretched arms and grabbed hold of his neck, lifting him into the air.

He immediately started gasping for air, grabbing onto the chain desperately to try to pry it off him. The chain only gripped tighter and wrapped around him further, lifting him so high up that he could almost touch a tree branch that had just been a few feet above him beforehand.

He couldn’t get any air, and the pressure of the metal was going to crush his esophagus if he didn’t get free soon. He kicked his legs as hard as he could, but he already felt weak.

Below him, Angela grabbed a stick and stabbed the monster in the back. It growled and let go of Daniel, who tumbled to the ground.

“Ack- run. Run!” He choked out, getting to his feet, wobbling back and forth as he followed Angela back into the fog.

He lost sight of her and couldn’t muster the strength to call her name. His hand rested on his sore throat, which was surely bruised.

He found himself in a clearing and good luck finally showed itself when he found Taylor.

The good luck immediately soured as both his and Taylor’s demons stepped out of the fog and charged towards them, and Daniel steeled himself for another fight.

  1. Taylor helps John (Broken)



Taylor watched the rest of them come out of the trance, and she knew that they had just seen another vision.

“What happened?” She asked, and John was the first to answer.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” he offered weakly.

“What does that mean?” She quirked an eyebrow, but her question found an answer as a disgusting crunching sound came from behind them and a new monster reared its ugly head.

John grabbed a sledgehammer nearby and wasted no time in initiating a fight. Angela stayed by his side as her demon showed up at the lot as well, and Taylor watched Daniel and Andrew run towards the house.

John landed a few hits on his demon, but struggled with his injured shoulder. Angela managed to keep out of the chain’s grasp as the fight made its way slowly towards the building. Angela ran first, heading to the porch where Andrew and Daniel were trying to break the door open. She barely made it with her injured ankle, hopping out of the way just in time as the chain skid across the ground. John tried to escape, but was flung over the dirt and lost grasp of his hammer.

The thing crawled after him and grabbed John’s legs, slamming him to the grass once again.

“Shit!” Taylor muttered to herself, and grabbed the hammer from the ground.

It was heavy, and she could barely lift it with the little strength she had left from the night she had gone through. She drug it through the dirt towards the scuffle and heaved it onto her shoulder. She slammed it down on the monster’s leg and was rewarded with a loud crack.

The monster shrieked in pain and John kicked it off him.

“Go!” He shouted, getting to his feet and pushing Taylor towards the house.

The monster came back quick and grabbed his leg, sending John sprawling across the ground once again. It dug its hand into John’s shoulder wound, and he screamed in anguish.

“Hey! Freak!” Taylor swung again and hit it in the chest, but lost grip on the hammer. It went flying away with the demon, and she used that time to get her and John up and towards the porch.

The thing didn’t give up easy, and got up again, heading straight for John. Taylor grit her teeth and pushed John forward, grunting with effort.

The beast got her instead, and the two tumbled onto the weeds. She leveled a gaze at the demon, and realized that it was holding the sledgehammer in its hands. It glared down at her with a vengeance and raised the hammer over its head with ease.

“No!” Taylor cried out, her eyes widening. She held her arms up to protect her head as the hammer swung down.

The force came brutally fast onto her arm. The crack of her bone sounded across the empty front yard of the ruined house, and Taylor didn’t have the air in her lungs to scream.

John came back and threw the thing off her, pulling her with him into the house. She collapsed onto the floor and held her arm in pain. There was banging and shouting going on, but she didn’t register any of it as she cradled her broken arm and cried.

John was next to her now, and so was Daniel. They were trying to calm her down, but she was panicking. All she had been through was finally catching up with her, and pure agony coursed through her body.

They tried to take her arm to look at it, but she refused, blubbering and begging them not to touch it, that it would hurt too much.

They didn’t give up, and once she had tired herself out, they managed to make a crude splint for her arm using a board from the house they were in.

John thanked her, and she could only nod in response as she tried to keep herself together.

+1. Breakfast at the Diner

The old drunk told them about a diner with a working phone.

They had made it through the awful night in Little Hope, and when the diner was in view, the group almost cried tears of joy.

They stumbled in and got a table, leafing through the menu. John excused himself to go ask for the phone.

“Order me any food and I’ll eat it, but for the love of God I need a coffee,” he said, before heading towards the nearby waitress.

Angela and Taylor melted into the booth, finally resting their aching legs. Daniel laid his head on the table and looked as if he would fall asleep any minute, while Andrew tried to find a way for his burned back to rest easy against the booth.

The waitress seemed to take pity on them and made small talk, refilling their glasses when they quickly downed their waters. She brought Andrew an extra cup of water and some napkins for his back. The waitress eyed their cuts and their dirt covered faces with intrigue, but let them be.

The food came out hot just as John came back to the table and slid into his seat, and the group tucked into their meal.

“These are the best damn eggs I’ve ever had,” Taylor said, her mouth full and chewing.

“Easy! We don’t want you to choke,” Andrew joked as he spread butter on his toast.

“Please, the only person in any danger here is John. I don’t think he’s come up for breath from that coffee,” Angela said and rolled her eyes.

John took an exaggerated gulp of his drink and paused before saying in defeat, “Just let me enjoy this.”

The rest of the group laughed, and Daniel and Taylor started a mini war of who could take food off of each other’s plates without the other noticing.

“I need a bathroom,” Daniel sighed as the last bite of food was finished.

“You need a shower,” Andrew jabbed him in the ribs.

“Oh, look who’s talking!”

The banter continued for an hour after the meal, before a bus came to pick them up. They paid for their food and climbed aboard, hesitating as they looked back at Little Hope.

“Let’s do a vote, everyone who doesn’t want to come back here, raise your hand.”

Five hands raised and another laugh bubbled up on the bus as it took off, away from Little Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wasn’t expecting to write another fic for Little Hope but this idea popped in my head and I couldn’t shake it out until I wrote it. I’ve never done a 5+1 story or something like it before, so I hope I got the idea right.  
> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment!


End file.
